I'll Get My Own Ritsuka!
by Ritt-chan
Summary: Kio is fed up with Soubi's constant talk of Ritsuka. So, he decides to show the blonde how it feels to be ignored. However, his plan may not be as great as he thinks it is. For Soubi isn't one to feel left out very easily. He actually isn't one to feel much at all... SoubixKio, SoubixRitsuka, KioxOC


_**I'll warn you now. Some characters may be a tad OOC. And There may not be much of a plot here.**_

* * *

"Well, yeah, I could apologize. But then he wins!" Kio spoke into his phone.  
"Kio. You know that was wrong. That was Soubi's stuff! You can't just go through people's things," A feminine voice came through the phone's speaker.  
"Oh yeah?" Kio asked, making his way to Soubi's room. "Just watch me."  
"Oh no, what are you doing?" The voice asked.

All the other heard was the muffled noise of things shuffling around in a drawer.  
"Hmmm, let's see. What does Soubi have in his drawers?" Kio asked himself.  
The voice laughed. "You realize-"  
"Yeah! I know, that means two things," Kio cut her off, laughing as well as his equally as perverse friend.

Kio exaggerated a loud sigh. "What? What's wrong?" He heard the girl ask.  
"I found another picture," He said, his eyes filled with hatred and jealousy for the blackette in the photo he was holding.  
"Well, that's what you get. I told you not to go through Soubi's stuff anymore." She chided.  
_"Told you not to go through Soubi's stuff anymore,"_ Kio echoed as though he were 5. "Shut up, Ayumi."  
Ayumi laughed on the other line. "Look, Kio. I gotta go. But I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
"Yeah. Okay. Later, Ayumi."

Soubi came home shortly after Kio and Ayumi's conversation ended.

"Hey, Sou-chan," Kio greeted him.  
"Hi, Kio." Soubi said, the way only he did. It sent shivers up Kio's spine.  
Soubi got right to work on his assignment from the art class both he and Kio took.

"So..." Kio started. "how's _he_?"  
Soubi sat his canvas down rather roughly and groaned, hoping he hadn't damaged it. "Kio, why do you ask about him if you don't really care?"  
The slightly shorter of the two shrugged. "I don't know. I just, don't wanna be inconsiderate is all."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I _mean_," Kio started, and paused for dramatic effect. "Ritsuka is obviously here to stay. So I might as well get used to hearing about your endeavors together." He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.  
Soubi smirked. "Fine then."

"Well?" Kio said, shoving a sucker into his mouth.  
"So, as always. I picked Ritsuka up from school and told him I lov-"  
"Never mind. I lied. I do _not_ want to hear about that." Kio rolled his eyes again and sat across from the blonde.  
"Sooo, what are you painting?" The green-haired man asked, trying desperately to change the subject.  
"Our teacher told us to paint something that resembles our current mood... or something like that. I think I wrote it down." Soubi explained.  
"That was today! I didn't pay attention!" Kio whined.

"I know. You were too busy staring at me. That's what you get." Soubi ignored his friend's sputtering and left the room to get the rest of his necessary materials.

* * *

Soubi invited Ritsuka over later that evening because his mother was having another episode.

At the moment, Soubi was in the kitchen and Kio and Ritsuka were sitting on opposite sides of the sofa.  
"You're a little quiet, Ritsuka," Soubi said from the kitchen doorway.  
"There's nothing to talk about," Ritsuka said, blushing at the pleading look Soubi gave him. All the blonde wanted was for those two to get along.  
Kio just sat there, texting his friend, Ayumi the whole time. Never once taking a look at Ritsuka or bothering to talk to him.

* * *

Ritsuka slept in Soubi's bed that night. Soubi was watching him sleep. They same way that Kio would watch Soubi sleep if Ritsuka wasn't there. Kio walked into Soubi's room, eyeing him from the doorway.  
"Yes, Kio?" Soubi asked, not taking his eyes off of Ritsuka.  
Kio sighed a frustrated sigh. "I just came to say goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Kio," Soubi said.

Kio left Soubi's room and went to his own.

_I'll get my own "Ritsuka"._ He thought, storming off to his room.

* * *

_**A/N: So how'd I do? Good? Bad? Amazing? Horrible? Some other adjective that I haven't yet listed? I'd love for you to let me know~! ^^ ~xoxo~**_


End file.
